


: dnf : favor :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, Video Format: Streaming, but its only for like a sentence, dream jacks off in his kitchen bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: dream wakes up and george reminds him that he owes him somethingdream wants to pay him back immediately, although he’s streaming(ORIGINALLY : dnf : payback : )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 147
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : favor :

Dream woke up in his and George's bed, surprisingly not hungover, although he had passed out the night before. He thoughtfully fidgeted with his hands while softly biting at the insides of his cheek, trying to remember what happened the night before, suddenly realizing that George wasn't beside him. 

He hesitantly got up and listened carefully, sharpening the mumbles he heard from what sounded to be from George's office. He carefully opened his door and went up to his boyfriend's office door, putting his ear up to it to confirm that he was, indeed, streaming. Dream frowned and lazily stumbled back to their bedroom, grabbing his phone off of the nightstand, unlocking it and opening 'messages'. He clicked on his only pinned contact; "my georgie <3".

'what happened last night?' He texted George, who responded immediately even though he was streaming.

'party, closet ;)'  
'u still owe me btw!!' George typed back, leaving it up to Dream to roughly piece together what had happened as few, faint memories came back to him. The green eyed smirked as a mischievous idea waved over his head.

Dream leisurely strolled back over the office door, this time quietly opening it, instead of listening in from outside. George's focused, brown eyes darted towards Dream then quickly back to his bright monitor as he continued to run around in Minecraft. Dream stepped towards George, staying far enough to make sure that he was out of the camera's frame, and crawled under the brunette's desk, silently sitting there for a bit, comfortably resting a hand on George's thigh and listening to him speak to his viewers. 

The sight alone turned George on a little bit; Dream sat innocently on his knees before him, curious, half-lidded eyes softly gazing up at George, observing the brunette with muted admiration and hidden desire. 

Dream started steadily rubbing George's thigh, gradually moving up to his crotch, and beginning to palm him through his sweatpants once he reached it, getting the older harder by the second. He kept his cool, visually, for the stream, but his words grew noticeably more breathy.

Dream giggled weakly at the slight effect he had on George before slipping the brunette's sweats down playfully, at a teasingly slow.

"So, about my house, chat,"

"I want to either quickly do it now or do it later," George emphasized the options, meeting Dream's careless, impatient eyes for a split second.

"I would much rather do it later. It's not that I don't wanna do it now, I just don't really want to do it on stream, to be honest." 

Dream easily picked up on the hint George was giving him but chose to ignore it, as the main part of his idea was to watch his noisy partner try to stay quiet, in fear of getting caught by his attentive viewers. They had a safeword, anyway, of which Dream mouthed to George as a reminder. He evilly smiled up at the older when he nodded in acknowledgement, before taking his dick out through the fly of his boxers, gently rubbing along the older's length. 

George bit his lip, almost to distract himself from oncoming pleasure as Dream began placing polite licks and kisses all over his dick. The younger looked up once more, watching the brunette let out a struggled sigh and grip the back of his chair as he tried so desperately to act unaffected.

After what felt like forever, Dream finally put his mouth around George's length, slowly but forcefully sucking, savouring the other's soft, unheard grunts, resisting the urge to laugh at the fact that he was no longer speaking, but still hadn't used their safe action. The brunette's knees suddenly collapsed in pleasure, quickly pushing the dirty-blond away. 

"I'll be right back, guys." George held his breath in as he spoke, pushing gentle moans that were emerging from his throat down, hurriedly muting his mic and turning his facecam off, anxiously checking that both were off several times before beginning to tell Dream off.

"Why would you-" George stammered, frustration clear in his tone. Dream winced and put his head down in response to the sudden anger.  
"Do you understand how badly that could've gone? In front of that many people?!" Dream submissively nodded at the brunette's scolding.

"..you know what your mouth does to me~" George paused, preventing a sly smirk from crossing his face when Dream blinked up at him, confused at the drastic change in tone.  
"I guess, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." George invitingly opened his legs back up.

"Go ahead." George winked, prompting Dream to nervously put his mouth back around George and start sucking as he had been, perplexed at how this was considered 'teaching him a lesson'. 

He found out soon enough, though.

George harshly grabbed the back of Dream's head, gripping and slightly tugging on strands of wavy, dirty-blond hair as he pushed the younger further down on his dick, roughly deepthroating and eliciting a string of surprised whines from him. Stinging tears pricked at the corners of Dream's eyes in response to the unexpected movement. The green eyed tried his best to not gag around the length, looking up at George with helpless, slightly crossed, tear-glazed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Although, this was supposed to be a 'punishment', and Dream looked absolutely stunning when he was wrecked, George couldn't help but ask, loosening his hold on messy hair and receiving a sloppy, needy nod around his cock.  
"Thought so~ such a good cockslut.." The brunette groaned stiffly, his fingers tangling in Dream's hair and his head tilting back as he began shallowly thrusting into the other's mouth, holding the squirming blond still.

With the only warning that reached Dream being the older's loudening moans, George steadily let the tip of his throbbing cock hit the back of the unsuspecting boy's throat, forcing his cum down the tight space.

The brunette let go of Dream, weakly grasping the smooth leather of his chair to stabilize himself instead, letting the tearful green-eyed struggle to ride out his orgasm for him before pulling his mouth off of George's dick, choking out the minuscule amount of cum that hadn't managed to get down his throat and letting a mixture of saliva merged with the warm, salty liquid obscenely drip from his mouth.

George smiled briefly, wiping the white fluid off of Dream's chin and tilting the younger's head up to let their eyes meet, sinful undertones in their hazy gazes.

"I'm sorry, baby~" George spoke coarsely, his tone completely unapologetic as he knew just how much Dream enjoyed it when they were rough. The older cleared his throat and pulled his pants up, watching Dream slowly stumble out of the room before continuing to stream as if he hadn't just gotten his cock sucked. 

Dream revelled happily, leaning against the fridge and sipping a refreshing glass of water to quench his thirst, desperately attempting to ignore his own 'problem' that hadn't been dealt with. It didn't help that George had said an incredibly arousing phrase that was infinitely echoing in the dirty-blond's mind.

"Such a good cockslut.." Dream felt his knees weaken and his face flush even deeper every time the phrase repeated.

"George!~" The blond unintentionally whimpered, extremely loudly, nearly collapsing onto the cold, wood-panelled floor, feeling his cock throb with need under the restraint of his pants. Dream was relieved that he was in their kitchen, a room, hopefully, far enough from George's office that his stream wouldn't pick the incredibly loud, urgently lewd noise up.

The green-eyed reached up to the counter, pulling himself up and softly grunting at the increasing heat that he felt begin to flood his body, encouraging him to just give in and relieve himself of the pressure under his pants.

He propped himself up against the fridge, knowing that he'd end up losing his balance by the time he was done, before eagerly slipping his jeans and underwear off, and wrapping a fervent hand around his cock, which already had enough pre-cum spewing from it to be used as lube.

"Oh, fuck.." He gasped breathily, slowly starting to stroke his twinging length.  
"Hngh- ah~"

"I l-ove it when you use me, Georgie- Mhm~" Dream threw his head back and covered his mouth, his moans getting forcefully louder as he vigorously quickened his pace.

"Gonna cum-"  
"Just for you.." He winced as he began feeling increasingly more sensitive in response to his own ruthless stroking, each quick, firm rub of his dick bringing him closer to his edge than the last, simultaneously slightly heightening the pitch of his frequent begs and needy gasps.

His hand shuddered frantically, his cock releasing stripes of milky cum with every dwindling stroke that he struggled to deliver.

He leaned against the cold, metal fridge, silently sliding down it, eyes tightly shut and lips pressed into a thin line, restraining loud huffs as he recovered from his climax, panting with his bare dick still in his hand.

“God, you ruin me.”


End file.
